


Angel VS Winchester

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Love Triangles, Making Out, Massage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from somanydestiel: A Dean, Reader, and Gabriel love triangle. The reader sleeps with both of them, and it all comes to a boiling point. Sam Winchester is awkward and clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel VS Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanydestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanydestiel/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long, I have been so busy lately. I hope you like it :)

“Ugh” you groan, stretching out your sore muscles.

“Everything okay?” Sam asks from the long wooden table, glancing at you quizzically. You grimace as you get up from the couch, walking towards the taller Winchester.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. I just got my ass handed to me yesterday during that vamp hunt” you complain.

“Well yeah, you seemed completely distracted yesterday” he comments, taking a sip of his tea. You try to fight the blush, and avert your eyes from the hunter.

“Umm, yeah, I don’t know” you answer lamely, pretending to scan over some of the book cases. “I, uh, need to change” you blurt, walking quickly away.

“Come to think of it, Dean seemed pretty distracted yesterday too” he mumbles to himself as he types rapidly on his laptop.

 You walk through the bunker, your mind swimming with thoughts and embarrassment. You had definitely been distracted yesterday. A certain older Winchester looked a little too good in his blue jeans. You shake your head trying to clear your thoughts. Best not to complicate your life with stuff like feelings. You teamed up with the Winchesters to hunt, not get into messy relationship crap. You become so distracted that you don’t notice the gorgeous man in front of you till you crash into him.

“Fuck” you mutter. A pair of strong arms capture you before you tumble backwards.

“Sorry, (y/n)” Dean apologizes, his hands lingering on your waist.  You look up into his green eyes, momentarily stunned.

“Oh its fine” you say lightly, your body heating up from his sheer proximity. “No damage done, well at least not today.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, suddenly releasing you.

“Just sore from the beating I got yesterday. My entire back is killing me.” Dean bites his lip, watching you carefully.

“You know, I could um, help you with that” he suggests, a small smirk on his pink lips. Your body tingles, and your cheeks begin to flush again. “You know, just helping out the team. If you’re less tense, the hunt goes better.

“Well in that case” you rationalize, “how could I say no?” You fight a grin as he opens the door to his room, thankful that you had passed it. Dean follows you in, closing the door behind you. You climb on the bed, trying to look graceful and enticing, very aware of Dean’s eyes on you. You lay down on your stomach, nearly trembling with excitement. You feel the mattress shift slightly as Dean makes his way onto your bed.  He straddles your backside, keeping himself up on his knees.

“Is this okay?” he asks, his voice a bit husky. You nod, scared that if you uttered a sound you would release a moan.  His strong calloused hands begin to move across your back. His fingers kneading and groping at your muscles, loosening them up. Your core becomes hot, passion building up inside you.

“You’ve obviously done this before” you comment, wiggling your ass slightly under his.

Dean emits a deep chuckle, “Oh sweetheart, I’m a fucking pro.” His hands dance across your shoulder blades, around the small of your back, until he is brushing against your ass.

“Getting a little low there” you whisper. Dean is silent, and responds by getting on one side of you. _Shit, he’s leaving._ Suddenly you feel a pinch on your butt cheek. You give a high whine when you realize Dean is biting you.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist” he says in a sultry manner. His hands scoot your pants and panties off of your butt, revealing your bare ass. You feel his hot breath against your skin. And you bite the pillow to keep from moaning. He gives another sharp bite before giving a soft lick. You arch your rear up in the air, begging for more of his touch; needing it with every carnal fiber in your body. “I think you’re going to be more sore after this” he murmurs.

“Huh?” you question. But before you can say more, his hand smacks your ass, the resonating sound of skin on skin piercing the room. “Oh fuck” you whine. You feel yourself become wet, wanting the hunter deep inside you.

“Oh babe, such a dirty mouth” he teases. You smirk lustfully, as you get up off your stomach. You grab Dean, and to his surprise, throw him down on his back.

“Fuck me, Winchester” you demand, throwing off your shirt and bra. He licks pink lips lasciviously, eyeing your naked torso.

“Yes ma’am” he responds gladly. He pulls off his shirt, revealing smooth lean muscle, speckled with many freckles. He grabs your waist, pulling you on top of him as he crashes his lips into yours. He groans loudly against your mouth, his tongue sparring with yours. Your hands thread into his hair and stroke his chest.  He cups your breast, twirling your erect nipples in his fingers, sharp sensations going straight to your pussy.

“Oh Jesus” you moan, grinding up against his clothed hardness.

“Oh I just wanna fuck that tight little hole of yours” he growls. He drags your pants down further as you shimmy out, completely naked. He nearly rips off his own pants, the two of you panting, needing, wanting. He clings to you, your sweaty bodies rubbing together, his throbbing erection playing along the apex of your thighs.

“Oh god yes, please” you beg loudly. He slams you onto the bed, spreading your legs wide, exposing you. You squirm in anticipation, bucking your hips up for him. He teases the hole, rubbing lightly on your clit as you moan softly, tingles traveling up inside you. He pushes in slowly, stretching you as a deep burn courses within, up through your veins. Your nails dig into his back as he pulls out and repeats. He picks up the pace, delicious friction sending you both into ecstasy as pleasure pools in his stomach.

“Faster Dean” you gasp. He bites your lip, tugging and chewing. He slams into you, nailing your sweet spot as you cry out. He kisses up and down your neck, sucking at your clavicle. He begins to pound you mercilessly, your thighs gripping against his hips. You clench your pussy around his thick cock, causing him to scream out your name.

“Oh baby I’m so close” he whisperers in your ear, his hot breath tickling you.

“Me too! Make me cum Dean, oh Jesus please!” He pushes hard into you, twisting his hips inside you. You build together, every muscle tightening.  The two of you climb higher and higher, teetering on the brink of ecstasy until you topple over together. Your head swims as your body reaches sweet release, exploding into your orgasm. Dean calls out your name, falling on top of you, his weight both smothering and comforting. The two of you lay there for a while, panting and gasping for air.

He rolls over next to you, giving a pleased sigh. “We have got to do that again.”

“Fuck yes” you breathe, looking over at his perfect face.

“So, uh, why didn’t we do that sooner?”

You shrug, “I guess I was worried it would be too weird.”

“What do you think now?” he asks, a bit of his ego fading, replaced by mild concern.

“I think I’d be up to doing it again” you say with a smile. He kisses you on the cheek, before clutching your body to his.

 

You wake up in the middle of the night, Dean’s body a little too warm on yours. You are slightly disoriented as you try to scan the room in the darkness. You want to stay with the hunter, but you need to be gone before Sam wakes up; it’s just too risky. You carefully slide from under Dean’s weight, gently helping his body down onto the mattress. You throw on your panties and bra, clutching the rest of your clothes to your body as you tiptoe into the hallway. You let out a sigh of relief as you close his door, successful in not waking him. You shuffle your feet through the bunker, exhausted, drowsy, and in desperate need of a shower. As you turn down a hallway you run into Sam.

“Oh shit!” you nearly scream.

“(Y/n)?” he questions before noticing you in your underwear. He awkwardly averts his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh I was just, uh, laundry?” you try lamely.

“Oh umm I got you” he mumbles.

“And you know, wanted to wash the clothes I was wearing, couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, me either” he nods.

“Never talk of this again?” you prompt.

“Yep, exactly” he confirms, power walking away from you. You give a sigh of relief, your cheeks warm with embarrassment.

  As you get closer to your door, you see an unmistakable figure standing in front of it.

“Gabriel?” you question, slightly irritated from lack of decent rest.

“Well hello, gorgeous” he greets, a twinkle in his golden eyes. He scans over your body, “doing laundry?”

“What are you doing here?” you demand, pushing past him. His body rubs against yours, and your skin tingles.

“Well” he begins, putting his hand over the door, preventing you from going through it, “it occurred to me that I’d like to get to know you better…in the biblical sense” he says with a wiggle of his right eyebrow.

“Huh?” you ask dumbly, a warmth pooling in your stomach.

He smirks, rubbing his nose against your cheek until he brushes his lips against your ear, “you know what I mean my tempting little huntress.”

“Yeah?” you moan, nuzzling against his skin.

He grabs your chin and lifts your face up, pressing his lips warmly against yours. Your body shivers in excitement as he gives a lascivious grin.

“What do you say to me coming in?”

_NO! Gabriel? The guy who’s fucked over Sam and Dean numerous times? You just had sex with Dean for crying out loud!_

“Hell yes” you agree eagerly, pushing any rational thoughts out of your mind. He grins and grabs you roughly, lifting you up. You wrap your legs tightly around him as he carries you into the bedroom, throwing you down onto the bed. You silently rejoice that you had cleaned the room earlier.

“Let’s get these silly little panties off of you” he growls. He grips them and yanks them off of your body. He snaps his fingers, and the angel is suddenly beautifully naked in front of you. His skin is smooth and inviting, and you feel the need to lick every inch of it.

“Now hold still while I show you why they call me silver tongued” he says in a husky voice.

You squirm in anticipation as he leans down, his breath tickling your thighs.

“Mmmm” you mumble lazily, wanting his mouth on you.

“You want it?” he asks. You buck up your hips in response, desperately asking for him. His teeth skate across your skin, tickling you and getting you dripping wet. His hands grip your hips tightly, bruising you, a pinching pain that fills you with desire. He gives a long lick up your pussy and you emit a high whine, your back arching. He licks your clit rapidly, tonguing it mercilessly as your pelvis stutters and bucks.

“Oh yes, there!” You scream. Your hands go for his golden hair, threading your fingers in and gripping tightly. He sucks hard and your spine tingles. He travels down, teasing your hole. He pushes his tongue in, moaning low, the vibrations traveling up inside you. His tongue swirls around deep inside you, filling you and stretching you. He revels in your taste.

“Come here” he whispers seductively. He pulls you close, kissing you, and you can taste yourself on him. “Yeah baby, you like that?” He pushes you back on the bed. He straddles your body, backing his ass towards you. You lick at his throbbing cock, his hands traveling down your abdomen to your wet pussy. You tease the head with your tongue, swirling and dancing, tickling it. You push him farther in, sucking hard, and he moans loudly. His fingers slide into you, stretching and curling. You moan around his dick, bobbing your head up and down eagerly, swallowing as much as you can. He thrusts his fingers in deep, a sweet burn penetrating through you. You deep throat him, his dick pushing all the way down your throat till you are gagging on its immense size. Each thrust of his fingers pushes you closer and closer, you can barely handle the sensation.

“So close” he breathes. You feel dazed and overly sensitized. Your entire body tightens as you near the edge. You topple over into a pit of pure desire, and he follows after. He cums hot and fast, his cum sliding down your throat. Your head spins and you breathe heavily as his body collapses hot and sweaty on top of you.

You moan in pure ecstasy as he shifts his body up towards your head. “You make dirty little sounds” he teases.

“Hmmm, and you do a lot of things angels shouldn’t” you muse. He chuckles and leans in for another kiss. You sigh into it, and don’t notice the sound of the door opening.

“Hey babe, I woke up and noticed you weren’t- what the fuck?” a low voice gasps.

Your heart drops immediately and you feel the need to vomit.

“Whoa big guy, it’s called knocking” Gabriel prompts, obviously annoyed. Dean looks angrily between you and the angel.

“Get the fuck away from her” Dean growls, his teeth clenched.

“Says who, dipshit” Gabe demands, snapping his fingers so that he is clothed again.

“Her boyfriend” Dean retorts. The angel stiffens, and gives an accusatory glance to you. You are completely speechless. Boyfriend? That’s not what that was, was it?

“You didn’t tell me that” Gabe says quietly.

“He’s not my boyfriend” you insist, feeling very overwhelmed.

“Excuse me?” Dean directs to you. You roll your eyes.

“We didn’t establish what that was” you insist.

“But you had sex with me just four hours ago.”

Gabe’s eyes widen, “you naughty little tramp” he whispers. Suddenly Sam walks through the door, hair tussled and eyes hollow from sleep deprivation.

“What the fuck is going on?” he demands. It’s super early guys, I need some sleep. . Oh hey Gabriel.” His eyes widen, “what the hell is Gabe doing here?”

“Fucking my girlfriend” Dean spits, pointing to you as you hide under your blanket.

‘What? No, she’s just like that because it’s laundry day” Sam insists. All three of you roll your eyes.

“Listen Winchesters, my lady, this has been fun but has dissolved into quite an awkward little spat. Peace out. And (y/n)? If you can’t patch things up with Mr. Blue Steele over here, just give me a call” he says with a mischievous wink.

You are left alone on the bed, awkwardly covering yourself with the comforter. “Dean” you begin, a blush rising up in your cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I really do like you. I just had no idea that you wanted things to get serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he demands.

“Well I see how you are with other girls, one night stands and all, I just assumed…”

“You’re different” he insists. “You are so smart, and beautiful. You mean more to me than a one night stand.”

“Wow” you whisper, overcome with emotion. “Can you give me another chance?”

Dean grins, his green eyes shining. “Of course.” The two of you gaze at each other, smiling as your whole body fills up with warmth.

Sam looks back and forth between the two of you. “Wait, did you two have sex!?”


End file.
